I Heart SOS
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Amy Rose is an smart little seven year old who adores a blue hedgehog. She writes poems about him in her purple book. But what if someone finds these poems? What if that someone is Sonic?
1. Chapter 1

**This was the story that got the most votes. Don't expect anything good. It's the first one, the next chapter should be better.**

I Heart SOS

The little seven year old hedgehog smiled as she looked at her little purple book that wrote 'I Heart SOS'. Amy grinned as he clicked her pen and bit her lip and began to write.

_"S is for Sensational_

_O is for_-" Amy tapped her pen and began to think about everything Sonic was. "Hmmmm..." She thought. "_Outstanding_" Amy Rose was very smart for a seven year old, but no one knew about these poems she writes Sonic. Not even her beloved Sonic.

_N is for my Never ending love_

_I is for Intelligent _

_C is for Crazy, In a good way_

_Your amazing Sonic the Hedgehog"_

Amy never signed her name. She hated her signature, it was also just to be on the save side if anyone ever found it. She smiled as she flipped the page. It happened to be the last one. This whole book was filled with poems about him. Sonic the Hedgehog.

_"If my dreams came true_

_You would love me too" _She smiled at the fact that it rhymed. That was quite rare.

_"You would look at me_

_And whisper in my ear,_

_Your beautiful, _

_Your my model_

_Prettier then anyone else,_

_strike a pose_

_My one and only, _

_Amy Rose_

_I love you_

_Oh if my dreams came true..._" Amy smiled as that was the last page of her purple book. She flipped threw the pages as she noticed only the last page had her name on it.

_He's in 4th grade, so I doubt he's even interseted in me._ The next day at recess Amy sat on the bench as she watched the 4th graders play football. Sonic was always the fasted on the team, Amy loved that about him. She loved everything about him. She was re-reading all of her poems that she wrote. She thought they were crazy.

"Hi Amy" Cream skipped over to Amy sitting on the bench. Amy jumped as she quickly put her book next to her on the bench. The side that Cream wasn't sitting at. Cream and Amy were best friends, even though she was in second grade.

"Hey Cream" Amy smiled.

"Whatta doing?" Cream replied.

"Oh... nothing" Amy lied with a grin as she looked at the 4th graders.

"Who were you looking at?" Cream asked curiously.

"Um... well... There's this boy and-"

"Please don't tell me you like like him?" Cream begged.

"Well..."

"No! Gross!" Cream stuck her tongue out "Boys have coodies!"

"Your such a little kid. Once you get into the third grade you realize that coodies are just a myth"

"Are you sure about that?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure..." Amy sighed. "There's just something different about him... I really like like him"

"Well I'm glad there no boys that I like like" Cream smiled.

"That day will come" Amy looked at Cream.

"Right" Cream said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Bring" The bell rang.

"Come on time for class" Cream said as she got up.

"I hope were finger painting" Amy got up as well.

"Oh me too" Cream smiled as the walked away from the table forgetting all about Amy's purple book.

"Sonic, let's go to class before the teacher flips out on us" Knuckles said.

"Okay hold on, I just gotta get my jacket" Sonic said as he ran to a bench to get his jacket. He grabbed it about to dash to class when he noticed something small and purple on the table next to the one he was at.

"Oh what's this?" Sonic asked as he picked it up. "I heart SOS?" He read. "What?"

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled "I really don't want be late again"

"Coming" Sonic said as he slipped the book in his pocket and ran into class.

**

* * *

**

**Eeeep! Sorry if the poety is rlly bad, she's seven for crying out loud. Some one asked me if i was a poet and I said only in story's if need be. I kinda had a bad exprince so i made it into a story. Yea, this is a true story. Btw SOS stands for some one special. Thats what we used to write on our books instead of writting names. Sorry about the late updates. In school I am usually to busy to think. Bye Talk to you soon :)**

**Pasta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

I smiled as I sat down on my desk. I heard a rumor that we were finger painting, for a seven year old that's exciting. Finger painting was my favorite.

"Settle down Class" The teacher told us. Usually we were crazy after recess. I liked art class. It was my favorite class. We could express our creativity and Sonic was in that class. I could look at him. I noticed he was reading something. His face looked shocked, it was really cute. I reached into my bag to pull out my purple book... shoot. It's not there.

I looked around, and I began to think. Of course, I must of left it at the bench when I was talking to Cream. Duhh... I'll guess I'll go there after school. There was a glue stick next in my book bag. I grinned and I threw it at Sonic. He looked up and I pretended like I didn't throw it.

Art today was the worst. We didn't even finger paint, we used crayons and Sonic had his face shoved in a book. So I didn't even see him most of the time, but it was fun to throw glue at him. At least he didn't tell on me. I sighed as the bell rang. I walked in the hall way. I noticed a little cream colored rabbit.

"Cream" I yelled so she could hear me threw the crowd.

"Hi Amy"

"You're coming with me" I demanded as I grabbed her arm and ran outside where I was sitting earlier.

"Oh... shoot" I sighed at the fact that my little purple book that wrote 'I heart SOS' wasn't here.

"Wait what?" Cream asked confused.

"Uh... Someone found it..." I wanted to break down in tears.

"Someone found what?"

"Remember earlier when you came here and I jumped and I hid something?" I asked trying my best to fill the confused rabbit.

"No..."

"Well, anyway I had a book, a little one. It wrote 'I heart SOS' on it" I said nervously, it was out there. What if someone reads it?

"Oh... so who is this some one special? is it Sonic?"Cream said with a grin.

"That's not the point... the point is it's out there... and I spilled my whole feelings in that thing"

"Okay, well it's not like you ever put your name in it"Cream said. My face froze.

"The last page... my name's on the last page..." My eyes widened, oh shoot.

"Well, I'm sure who ever has it reads in order so we just have to find out who has it before they can read the last page"

"Right" I said trying to calm down "I'm sure we can find the person before they get to the last page" I sighed "That book wasn't suppose to be read until after I'm dead... maybe not even then"

"Well I'd be happy to help you find out who has it but there's like a hundred kids in this school. How are we going to go to all off those kids?"

"I don't know..." I sighed, so far my life is black whole of nothingness. Which I hated. Maybe I should leave the country.

"Well, I gotta go. My mother's here"

"Bye Cream" I faked a smile. I seriously hate my life right now.


	3. Chapter 3

During Recess I hung out with Knuckles. We are like best friends. I remember when we met in second grade.

_The news around the school is that there is a new kid. Hmm... a new kid... I wonder what he is going to be like. Hopefully its a boy, we can NOT have another girl running around like they own the place. When they don't. Girls are stupid. I walked into the class. I looked around the whole room. Way in the back there was a echidna, sitting all by himself. Well that's depressing. Not my problem thou. I sat down next to my friend Spike. _

_"Hey who's the new kid?" I asked. _

_"I dunno, but If I were you... I wouldn't go near him" Spike said. Apparently echidna's are bad news. So I just won't sit next to him... but then Ms. AlaFishfishie comes in and assigns seats. Then the next thing I know, I'm sitting next to the new weird kid._

_"Hi" He saids, kinda depressed. He seems like one of those sad kids who really want friends but have socializing problems. _

_"Hello" I said and gave him a grin. I started to draw a picture of a superhero on my paper, hopefully if I ignore him then maybe he will ignore me too, but that's not the case. _

_"If I give you smarties will you be my friend?" He asked so strangely, as he held out the candy to me._

_"Um... I don't really want smarties" I wasn't trying to be mean, I really don't like smarties. I am more of a lifesaver person, or peanut butter cups. _

_"Oh..." He looked down at the floor depressed. Obviously sad from what I said. "Well... Will be my friend anyway?"_

_"Of course" I smiled. He doesn't seem that bad. He seems cool, like a good friend. _

_"What is your name?"_

_"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" I grinned and held my thumb up._

We've had many fun times together. I'm very glad that we are friends, he's like the coolest dude ever. Nothing has really changed much since then, expect we have this thing that is going to ruin us. Not just me and Knuckles, but every boy in the whole wide world! It's one word.

**Puberty.**

Oh... Wow... Yep, lots of crap is happening. Do you think I sound cool because I said the C word? Oh yeah, I'm bad. Me & Knuckles were playing kick ball together. When Spike joined in.

"Oh don't mess with me I'll us collage level words" Knuckles grinned. I laughed. I love hanging with Knuckles, he says the most random things. Knuckles and Spike really don't get along, I don't have anything to do with that... Pssh... why would you even think that?

Then the stupid bell rang and I had to go inside. "Gotta Juice" I said, but I forgot my book bag. I ran over to the picnic bench and grabbed it. I looked over at the other bench, there was a... book. I walked over and grabbed it. "I heart SOS, what the heck is that suppost to mean?"

"Sonic?" I heard some yell "It's time for class" I looked back at the book, put it in my bag and ran to class.

**I made all this stuff up. Like most writing is. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A new 50 way's is coming up soon. I have the next to weeks off so soon there will be more writing up. Sorry I've been gone for awhile. Bye :)**

**Pasta.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sonic's POV_

In art class today, I looked at the book I found on the bench. "I heart SOS, what do you think SOS stands for?" I asked Knuckles who happened to be sitting write next to me. Whose book could this be?

"Save our souls?" Knuckles said. I looked at the book once more...

"Yeah but that doesn't make a lot of sense..."

"Shsssss! I'm trying to listen..." Knuckles said, so I shut up while he was paying attention to what the teacher was saying about finger painting. I didn't listen, I opened the book.

"_Fast and blue,_

_if only he didn't see threw me,_

_it would be a dream come_ true" I read ... mhm... "fast and blue?" I whispered to myself. "who do you think this about Knuckles?"

"Like I would know? Where did you even get that?" Knuckles asked while the paint was being passed out to each table.

"I found It at recess today... I think its about me..." I said as I looked at another page.

"_The hedgehog with the best smile,_

_Maybe in a short while_

_He'll return the feelings_

_until then i'll keep staring up at the cellings_

_because it's hard for me talk him_

_without drowning in my words_

_and in them I can't swim_

_so I'll keep to myself like a lonely birds _

_who don't have any other bird to talk too,_

_Maybe one day I'll be able to come up to you" _

"Knuckles! This is about a blue fast hedgehog, I'm a blue fast hedgehog... its about me!" I tried to convince my friend that it was true but he just keep looking at me in disbelief.

"Sonic, are you sure? Because once I read this book this kid who had to guard a powerful stone and I could of sworn it was about me." Knuckles explained to me while I was about to say something how this is different when the teacher came up to our table.

"Sonic, It's great that you love reading but we are in art class right now so put down the book and pick up the paper and paints and create something great. I know you can. You too Knuckles, you guys are both cable to make something amazing. So stop reading and talk and start painting!" The teacher put a piece of blank paper on the table right next to me. So I nodded and put the book in my jacket. I had nothing to paint about. No ideas. Although many kids loved painting, I couldn't enjoy it because I was too busy thinking about who could of wrote in that book about me. I honestly have no idea who it could be.

School was long that day, and I couldn't even read more in the SOS book because the teacher would tell me to pay attention. But finally the day did end and everyday after school Knuckles and I would walk home together since we really close to each other.

"I swear, its about me. Look at this page 'fast and blue' I'm the fastest and the bluest hedgehog you know, right Knuckles?" I showed him the page.

"You are... but its just a book, it doesn't mean anything. You shouldn't think too much into Sonic. You always over think things." Knuckles said while he kicked a stone on the ground while walking.

"Don't you see Knuckles? This isn't just a book, its like a diary or something. Someone really likes me..." I explained confused. No one has ever like liked me before... It was different.

"Sonic, don't get your head to big. It could be fake for all you know, maybe someone is setting you up." Knuckles laughed. "Someone is pranking you and doing a good job at it"

"I don't know... it seems like a lot of effort to prank me... and emotions too. It's hard to believe someone could fake this." I flipped threw all the pages "Theres so many poems in here about a guy like me." Knuckles grabbed the book from my hands. "HEY!"

"You are over thinking it! I'm keeping this at my house so don't over think it or read it more." Knuckles smiled and looked at it. I never know whats going on in his head anymore. I was pretty annoyed with him at this point but I guess I'll just let him have it.

"Fine. But keep it in a save place." I grumbled.

"Hello? I'm the future guardian of the Master Emerald. It will stay save with me."

"I gotta juice." I ran the rest of the way and didn't look back. I didn't stop at my house, I ran all around the city, I need something to my mind of off things. How could some one admire me so much and me not even know about it? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. But then again...

Knuckles had some good points, it most likely wasn't about me. I'm sure everything is fine, and no girl likes me. I just don't want to be involved girl drama, and I for sure don't want a girlfriend. The only reason I was able to fall asleep tonight was the fact that I convinced myself it was a prank or not about me or something... anything but the fact that some girl somewhere was adoring me from afar. Wait a second, isn't there a kid in the upper class thats a blue speedy hog? Yeah, he's like in 6th grade I think... I'm sure that book is about him... positive... whats his name? Archie? It's about Archie...

The next day I came into school without a worry. I could enjoy in my life running around without any girl drama. It was all normal. Then I saw Knuckles. "Hey man! What do you wanna do today at recess?"

Knuckles was trying to catch his breathe... "Sonic... Remember what you said yesterday?"

"Ummm... what..." I said in confusion. I hope he isn't talking about what I think he is. While he reached into his red bag and pulled out the SOS purple book.

"You are right Sonic, this book is written about you." Knuckles said as my face fell in shock. He believed that?

* * *

**Hey everybody! So I am sorry about how long this chapter took, about two years. Haha. Ok so I stopped writing this story because I thought it wasn't really going anywhere and it doesn't have a lot to do about the action of the game. But I read the reviews and I really didn't want to leave you hanging... I am not even sure if the people who reviewed this at first, would still read it because its been so long but I still wanted to update. I'm going to try to figure out a way to add more of the game features in the story but its pretty hard because of the fact that they are in elementary school. So I hope this keeps you guys happy while I figure out how to end this story. Review if you like but please be nice. I do enjoy contructive criticism, but just don't be mean. That's all I ask. I know the beginning of the story isn't too good and this isn't really about the Sonic games. Ok I'll to update as soon as I can. Byeeee!**

**-Maddie c:**


End file.
